Gale meets the Everlark children
by Scarath0nia
Summary: TWO-SHOT! I've always wanted to know what Gales reaction to seeing Katniss and Peeta's kids, so I wrote it. Katniss and Peeta have organised a special day for the kids. In the midst of the fun, they have an unexpected guest (3 guesses who right? *sarcasm*) What will this guest say about the children? How will Katniss and Peeta react?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first one-shot. Please review an let me know what you think. I always wanted to know what Gales reaction to finding out Katniss and Peeta having kids would be so, I wrote one.**

I wake up with Katniss's head on my shoulder. Her long brown hair covering her face, the light from the small gap in the curtains. I look to my left at the clock it's 6am, I am so used to getting up this early from when Jessie and Leo are at school; they're on school holidays at the moment, well, it's the first day of the holidays. Katniss and I decided to do something special for the kids today, make breackfast, play games then go to the woods for lunch and a swim in the lake- We don't take the kids to the woods often because they are still young- then dinner at this kids resturant sort of thing.

"Katniss," I whisper in her ear "wake up, we have to get the stuff ready for the kids"

She stirs and mumbles "Morning"

As I get out of bed I reply "Morning"

Katniss rolls over in bed and lies still, tryig to go back to sleep; I crawl on the bed to her, kiss her neck and before she can do anything i jump of of the bed. I grab a pair of jeans and shove them on along with my black shirt.

"So I thought, I'll start with all the cooking, as in make the batters and things like that. You set up the games and get things ready for our trip to the woods. Sound good to you?"

She stretches onto her toes and yawns out a yes. We finish getting ready, brushing our hair and teeth, etc.

When we get into the kitchen its 6:30 am, I begin mixing the batter for the pancakes and cakes, I make the sauce to marinate the chicken-that we are having for lunch- in. Katniss is in the kids toy room, choosing they're favorouite board games and toys. After mixing the batters and sauce, I pour the pancake batter into the frying pan, it makes the usual hissing sound as I pour each pancake out. I make 2 dozen pancakes and set them on the dinning room table with four plates surrounding it as well as a small plate for the butter for each of us. I pull the maple sirrup out of th pantrey and put that on the table as well. I rush back to the kitchen and stuff the cake in the oven. I've cooked the chicken and its sitting in a container that keps the heat in. I have a look at the time 8 am, time to wake up Jessie and Leo. I walk up to Katniss and let her know. We both go up stairs. I go into wake up Jessie and Katniss goes into Leo's room. I walk up to my daughters bed, stepping over the teddy bear tea party she left out over night. Kneeling down beside the bed, I shake her shoulder and in a soothing voice tell her it's time to get up.

"Daddy, it's the holidays I don't have to go to school for a long time." She says rubbng sleep out of her eyes.

"I know, but Mummy and I have a surprise for you and Leo."

She perks up instantly and I swear she seems as though she was never asleep. Jessie hopes out of bed running for the door.

"Hang on speedie gonzalase, you have to wait for me." I say

"Hurry up Daddy, I wanna see what the surprise is."

"Ok, we'll wait for Mummy and Leo though."

I take her hand, we walk out of her room, her to-long pant legs dragging along the ground and her too-long pj arms daggling by her knees. When we look toward Leos room we see him walking clumsly out of his room holding Katniss's hand. He has robot pj's on. Jessie has pink fairy pj's.

When Jessie and Leo see the table of food they let go of Katniss and my hand and run off to the table sitting hip to hip in the centre of our round booth for a kitchen table. We all eat visciously and fast. When we're done Katniss leads them into the lounge room to the games. We let Leo pick first because he's the youngest. He chooses his favoroutie game, something lego. In the end, Jessie wins, Leo may be only 2 but he isn't a sore loser. Next Jessie chooses a game called mouse trap- I have to say even I enjoy that game. We continue in this pattern for a while, when theres a knock at the door, I offer to get it and Katniss dosen't rejet it so I go to the door. When I open the door to see who it is, I'm stuned.

"Gale?"

He looks at me almost with venom, but its clouded by confusion.

"I'm looking for Katniss," He hesitates "Does she still live here?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?" He asks his brows furrowing.

Before I can answer I here Jessie and Leo bounding trough the dinning room to the door. Jessie grabs my hand off of the door smiling and Leo wraps his arms around my leg. I look down at them, stroking Leo's hair confortingly- he doesn't like new people. I look back at Gale, his face is at first showing shock, then anger.

"You baby sitting?" He asks peevishly.

"No, I don't baby sit my own children" I say tempestuously.

"Your kids? Interesting, so your just visiting Katniss then?"

Leo chirps up at the mention of Katniss's name "Mummy!" he says.

"WHAT?!" Gale bellows.

Both Leo and Jessie jump and half hide behind me.

"What? 'what'" I ask.

"Your there father and when I say Katniss that" he says 'that' pointing at Leo "says Mummy"

"First of all 'that' is my son, you don't call him, or anyone 'that' and secondly yes, of course he calls her that, she is his mother."

"And mine, she's my Mummy too!" wines Jessie.

"Yes, sweetie no ones say she's not."

"SHE NEVER WANTED KIDS!" Gale yells louder than before, thats when I hear Katniss walking through the kitchen.

"Peeta, what's going on out her-" she stares at him "Gale?"

His face brightens a bit "Katniss, can I come in?"

"Uhh, I don't know where having a family day." She says.

"So? You don't need him, or them, you didn't want them anyway."

I see her eyes catch fire- crap.

"WHAT? You think I don't want Peeta- my husband? You don't think I want my children? What makes you say that?"

"You said you were never going to have kids."

"When the"- she cuts herself off and looks at me then at the kids "That was because of what went on when we were kids, I thought they'd still be around by the time I was this age, I was wrong."

"Well, why with him- of all people- he's crazy, he'll go mutt on you, like in district 13."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Look we've never liked each other, but I'm not an idiot, I would never stay with her if I thought I'd hurt her, or Jessie and Leo."

"Gale, I would have been stupid enough to try and stay near him if he thought he'd hurt me, but I would risk children, that'd be like sending them to Thread."

"Fine, but him? Of all people, I offered I was there for you, everything."

"Because I love him, and even if- IF- I didn't I would never be with you."

"Why wouldn't you be with me? Whats wrong with me?"

I see the tears in her eyes- Prim.

"Because YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

"I didn't, Coin did."

"IT WAS YOUR BOMB, YOUR TRAP, THAT KILLED HER"

Leo starts crying and Jessie is trying not to.

"Look, we're upsetting the kids, I'll take them upstairs if your not going to leave."

"No, Peeta don't take them upstairs, he'll leave whether he wants to or not."

"Catnip-"

"No Gale." She says her tone deadly

"Fine, I'm glad your life is so perfect" He says, voice filled with sarcasm.

He walks off and she follows him.

"You think Peeta and I have perfect lives? You may have lived through a war and had to worry about whether you would live or die; but Peeta and I had that too and the games- twice. I had to be the Mockinjay- everyone in the rebelion looked to me for guidence, watched my every move and Peeta; Peeta was tortured because I couldn't save him, he was TORTURED! So if you think our lives are perfect you are far from right, I have night mares every night, I don't ever sleep well, Peeta can't sleep well because I wake him with the thrashing I do when I have a nightmare and because he has his own."

I turn to Jessie and Leo, "Stay here I'm just going to get Mummy, okay?"

"Okay" They say in unision.

I walk down the front steps and jog after her, when I reach her she's crying and still going off at Gale. I touch her shoulder.

"Katniss, come on lets get back home Jessie and Leo are waiting."

"Oh so you fall to the demands of your kids!" Gale says.

"No, we care about them, this was ment to be a family day- for them- and I would like to salvage it, I think Katniss would agree with me."

"Yes." She takes my hand and we walk back at a fast pace.

When we get back we calm the kids down and go back to playing the games until lunch time, when we go to the woods and teach Leo how to swim- Jessie lernt how to swim last year so while one of us teches Leo the other plays with her then we swap. After spending hours swimming and eating with them we head home for dinner. For dinner we have turkey- that Katniss had shot earlier that day- with peas and gravy as well as mashed potato. Jessie and Leo enjoy it and BOTH ask for seconds. After dinner we eat the triple chocolate cake I had baked early this morning. When we take the kids up to bed, we go straight to our own bed and... talk about how great it would be to have another kid, at least one more, and diside it will be a fun activity to participate in at the moment and will give us another baby, someone else to spend our time with. This is what we want a family, 3 or 4 kids and a happy life.

3 months later we find out Katniss is pregnant with our third child.

**Ok, so thats it. What did you think? Should I do more one shots? If I do I thought you could all give me ideas like what you want the next one-shot to be about and what book series it should be from (from Thg and Tmi.. possibly Tfios) and what should happen... all that. So yeah, again let me know what you thought. Thanks**

**~Scarath0nia**


	2. Chapter 2

When we found out Katniss was pregnant, three months after deciding to have a third child- Gale was still around town. When we went shopping with the kids, took them to school, took them to friends' houses, everywhere we went he watched us. Gale was staying somewhere near us, with someone I've never met. He doesn't know Katniss is pregnant, we haven't told anyone, not even Haymitch. Part of me loves how pissed off me being with Katniss and us having two- soon to be three kids, makes Gale.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The crunch of my boots on the gravel is odd. First it's like most people's then- when I step with my prosthetic leg it's heavier- louder. It was irritating at first, when Katniss and I came out of the first games. Now I'm used to it and only notice it when I really try to hear it. It's been on my mind a lot of recent, Jesse asked about it the other week, why my leg was different to her friends' parents' legs. I told her I had an accident and that was why the doctors had to cut it off. When I told Katniss about it she cried, worried we'd have to explain to Jesse about our pasts and those of the people around us. About the Games. Anyway now I'm on my way to pick Jesse up from school, I just left work. Its only around the corner so I'm there within minutes, waiting outside the school gates where I promised I'd meet her on her first day of school. I look into the school yard, the same as it was when Katniss and I went to school here. Only the buildings are in better condition. I see her walk out of her class room with a book in her hands and her nose in her book, her back pack is on her back, and her two plates lay on each shoulder. That's when I see a boy, he has dark hair and dark eyes, and he looks about the same age as Jesse only he's tall. The boy looks very familiar. He says something to Jesse and she looks up at him, sliding her finger into her book and closing the pages over her finger. She blushes and he says something else, then she goes red, and her eyes catch fire- just like her mother- she hits him in the arm and he pushes her. Since he is so much taller than her she falls easily to the ground. I head over to her and the little turd of a kid.

"Jesse."

She gets up quickly and brushes the dirt off of her turquoise dress.

"What happened?" I ask

"N-nothing" she responds looking at the boy, who is still standing there.

"I saw, you punch him."

"I-"She starts "He said mean stuff to me."

"That doesn't mean you hit him." I say.

"Yeah." The boy interjects

"There was also no need for you to push her."

"But she punched me!" He says pointing at her.

"Yes, she was wrong for that, that doesn't mean you have to hurt her back, you tell an adult."

The boy starts laughing.

"What? Is something funny?" I query

"My uncle told me about you and your wife, he said you both killed people. So why are you telling me not to _push_ someone- it's not like I was trying to kill her."

"WHAT?!" Jesse shrieks "My Mummy and Daddy didn't kill anyone!"

I swallow my gilt, one day she'll find out this boy was not lying.

"Who is your Uncle?" I ask.

He's about to answer when it dawns on me.

"Gale…" I say

"Yeah. How'd you know?" The boy asks.

"You look like him." Is all I say- though I think _and he's the only person who would try and mess with our kids. _

I grab Jesses hand and march home as fast as her little legs will allow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After telling Katniss about the boy and Gale, she's fuming. I run next door to Haymitch's. I walk through the front door that he never locks. Haymitch has his arm on the table and his head resting on his arm. I shake him- for whatever reason it works when I shake him but not when Katniss does.

"What? What do you want?" He grumbles.

"Can you look after the kids?" I ask.

"Why? Planning a night with sweetheart?"

"No, issue with Gale." Is all I say.

"Ok, want me to go to your house?"

"Please."

We both walk back to my house and I tell the kids that Haymitch is looking after them until Katniss and I get back. Sure enough after we head out into the square, we see Gale close by. Katniss starts walking towards him, he stays still, watching us walking towards him. When we reach him, Katniss is the first to speak, the wind making her hair fly- creating an angelic effect, she is angry, and an angry angel is deadly.

"Gale, what the hell did you tell your nephew?" She asks, voice dripping with venom.

"Whatever do you mean?" He questioned in a voice not his own.

"You know what I mean. Jesse- thankfully she doesn't believe him- was told we killed people!"

He smirks "You did."

"I know, but she doesn't need to know yet Gale. There is no need for her to be exposed to what we did until it is absolutely necessary!"

"She will need to know one day Catnip."

"GOD! Gale I know that, I've been scared of that day since I found out I was pregnant with her. When I found out I was pregnant again- with Leo- I had the same fears. I have that fear vividly again, it started again the day we found out about this baby!" She throughs her hands up in the air.

"Katniss," I say… we weren't going to tell Gale.

He takes a step toward her, his face is a stone of anger. I put my arm around her shoulder, ready to move her behind me- I know she can protect herself, but if he hits her in the stomach we could lose the baby.

"What did you say?" He asks, his voice deeply calm.

Katniss hesitates this time, so I speak instead "She's pregnant Gale."

He leans forward, but I don't back down. "Why would you have another one if you're so scared?"

"Because I love my kids- I love my husband and we're happy with the kids, we wanted to expand that happiness, we wanted more children."

"So, now you have to relive the games, the rebellion- everything, three times over." He says.

I flare up this time "We relive it every day, Gale. Every night. People stare at us, at Katniss; they watch our kids and know their names. They don't understand why. Having to explain to our children, will just make it a little easier about where we deal with our problems."

"Fine. You want your children to suffer, go ahead."

"WHAT? Gale, you're the one who told your nephew, who told our daughter. We will have to tell her, Leo and the baby about it because they learn about the games and the rebellion in school; we will be a major part of that. Our names mentioned over and over, project done on us, children having to find out as much as they can on us and our lives. That's what's going to happen, ok. They will not have to live through it, they will live with the knowledge that their parents had to kill other children and people to survive, had to defeat the old government so that they didn't have to go into the games themselves."

Gale may as well have ignored Katniss, because he doesn't respond to what she said "I still don't understand why you chose him over me. Would you have chosen me if I had not been involved with Prims death?"

"No." She says it slowly, in a low voice- making it clear.

"Why?" he asks his eyes soft, but Katniss's grow harder.

"Because I don't love you. I heard you both that night, in Tigris's basement. I don't need either of you to survive, I need to breathe, eat and drink to survive. I thought about who I couldn't live without, who I could leave behind and have it affect me little. I worked out that I needed Peeta to live a happy life and that I could leave you behind and have it affect me little."

With that, Katniss walks off- but not before turning to me and telling me she'll be at home.

"Good-bye Gale." Is all I say, and I follow my lovely wife home to our children- to our family.

**So I made it a two- shot…. There you go. :D Hope you all liked this. I like how I ended it, what do you all think about it? Let me know. Review! **

**~ Scarath0nia**


End file.
